The present invention relates to a method of machining keyways in shafts.
During machining of closed, open and semi-open keyways in shafts for inserting of parallel, rectangular or parallel square keys, several methods of machining are used. The most famous of these methods includes the following steps:
machining with measured keyway mill of the keyway width in one passage; and PA1 machining with non-measured keyway mill of the width in several passages with the use of milling, turning and other machine tools.
When the above methods are used, the keyways in the shafts are not interchangeable due to inaccuracies in the width of the keyways, deviation from symmetricality of the plane of symmetry of the keyways, and substantial roughness of the keyway side surfaces.
As a result, when the keyway assemblies are produced it is necessary to adjust a key due to the above mentioned inaccuracies in the keyways, since it is impossible to adjust the keyway in the shaft as to its width and symmetricality.